An Awkward Mishap
by Sunbeam Tiger
Summary: What happens when Kid is staying at Maka's house and catches her doing less than pure things? Read to find out suckas


So this is a one shot done for my perv off contest on a page I admin. I'm not used to KidxMaka, so sorry if this one is rough! I do not own Soul Eater.

Dust swirled around the air as Kid organized the bookshelf in the corner of Soul and Maka's living room. Soul glared half-heartedly in his direction while Maka sighed and kicked her feet up onto the coffee table by the couch. Blair had left the house claiming all this dust was going to upset her allergies.

"Are you enjoying yourself Kid?" Maka asked, looking at the boy.

He turned and narrowed honey gold eyes fondly at her. Her cheeks heated up a bit when he looked her over and said, "Well do you want to do something?" Kid and the sisters had come over while there were some renovations being done at their house. Liz and Patty had already left with Tsubaki to go shopping, but Maka didn't go with them, hoping that the boys would leave her some time alone.

Truth was Maka had been keeping her eyes on Kid as he grew into a handsome and well-built man. She could even say that she had a bit of a crush on him, now that Soul and her other friends were all in relationships she felt somewhat lonely. Of course Kid was way out of her league.

"Being bored is so un-cool. Kid, do you want to go to the basketball court? BlackStar just texted me." Soul said, getting up and throwing on his leather jacket.

"That does sound entertaining," Kid said thoughtfully. "Why not?"

"Maka, want to come?" Soul asked over his shoulder as he opened the front door.

"Ah, no Soul I'm ok," she said quietly.

"Whatever then," Soul said as walked out the door. Kid followed, after giving Maka a glance with worried honey colored eyes.

….

….

….

Kid couldn't concentrate as the ball flew around him and BlackStar and Soul scored shot after shot against him. He just couldn't get his mind off of Maka.

"Come on Kid, you aren't even trying," BlackStar whined, "your god commands you to play."

"Yeah, what's your problem?" Soul asked, grabbing the ball and stuffing it under his arm.

He turned to Soul, "It looked like Maka was upset, do you know what's wrong with her?"

"She's just being a pouty little bitch," Soul sighed, "don't worry about it."

Kid glared at him and even BlackStar looked a little uncomfortable, "How could you say that about your partner? You should at least try and guess what is wrong with her!"

"Why," Soul growled, standing up from his slouching position and narrowing blood red eyes at him, "she always gets in these moods and she always bounces back. No big deal."

"But what if it is a big deal this time, Soul?" BlackStar asked. "I'm with Kid on this one, how are you supposed to work together if she's upset?"

"I came here to play basketball, not talk about Maka," Soul sighed.

"Well I'm going back to your house, have fun playing ball or whatever," Kid spat, and started heading back towards the apartment.

…

….

…

When he got to the front door he was alarmed to hear moaning behind it. Thinking that Maka may be hurt he was about to burst in, but then a word, muffled by wood, reached his ears.

"Kiddo-Kun, yes, more!"

His eyes widened, and he looked like he was about to have a heart attack. _Is she doing what I think she's doing?_ He thought to himself.

"Oh Death, please Kid, I'm begging you, more! Hnnggg."

He felt a shiver go down his spine and blood rush south. He decided that he had better open the door and find out for himself what she was doing.

…

…

…..

Maka's eyes widened at the sudden knocking at her door. Her hand movements stalled and she stared in fear at her open bedroom door as she listened to the front door creak from behind her wall.

She gasped as she saw a head of striped hair as Kid darted into her room glancing around sneakily and then stopping in his tracks as he looked at her. Both her hands were finger deep in her dripping sex and she was facing right towards him.

She screeched as she jumped and threw the covers over her head. She could feel her face aflame with a blush and hot embarrassed tears pooled in her emerald green eyes. She would never live this down. She briefly wondered why Kid was at the apartment, wasn't he supposed to be with the boys playing basketball? That was the reason she had started her invigorating activity.

"Maka, could you please come out," Kid said firmly.

"No, I'm never coming out for anyone," she sobbed. She felt her black sheets being lifted over her head and she was presented with a peppery red face.

"Did, you finish," he asked quietly.

"Wha-what, no!" Maka hissed.

"Can I watch you finish?" He asked then paused thoughtfully, "No, can I help you finish is the question I should be asking."

Maka's eyes widened in complete shock. She couldn't even move as his face neared hers and his lips weren't more than a hair away. He threw the covers over them and placed both hands on either side of her hips and his knees rested between her thighs.

She somewhat wondered what she was doing as she leaned in and her lips latched on to Kid's. But those thoughts were blown away as his tongue moved softly over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly and Kid's tongue plunged into her mouth to tangle with hers.

Her hand had a mind of its own as it wandered over his neck and up into his hair. The black and white locks were so much softer than they looked, and Maka was glad, because she had imagined on more than one occasion tangling her fingers into his hair.

Kid decided that Maka smelled of honeysuckle and lavander. The scent wafted from her hair and body. Her skin was soft in his mouth as he kissed her cheek and nibbled on her jaw bone. Her breath was coming out in cute little puffs and he wanted to hear more. He dragged his lips along her neck, creating goose bumps in their wake. When he got to the collar of her shirt, he glanced back up at her, golden eyes looking for permission and flashing like a cat's eyes. Maka nodded, cheeks tinted red and giving Kid the cutest look he had ever seen.

He grabbed the bottom of her white shirt and dragged it over her head relishing in each inch of creamy skin he continued to uncover. He felt a bit of blood role down from his nose as he asked, "No bra, Maka?"

She blushed wildly and sputtered, "Well, I thought I was going to be alone today!"

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around the small of her back, face coming to her chest and mouth latching onto a hardened nipple. She gasped loudly at the contact, her back arched out as she tried to fit more into his mouth.

As Kid suckled and lavished the soft skin of her breasts with his tongue he wondered how Soul could make fun of her breasts. Sure they were small, but there was no doubt in his mind that they were perfect, and symmetrical.

Maka moved closer to him and scooted herself onto his lap. He gasped when her crotch bumped against his obvious erection. She realized that she wanted to get another reaction like that out of him.

She ground her hips against his, and a loud moan escaped his lips. Coal black hair was tossed back from his face and Maka became extremely turned on by the gold eyes darkened with lust staring into her face.

"You… you're symmetrical Maka," he groaned as she continued to grind against him. Was it the first time he noticed that everything about her was symmetrical? No, he had noticed for a long time.

Kids jeans were rubbing her and the friction was building up inside. "Kid," she gasped out, "Kid, I'm going to come."

His hands found their way to her firm butt, cupping them and helping her move harder against him. His lips pressed against hers and his tongue entered her gaping mouth to toy with her. One of his fingers reached under her hips to plunge into her hot pussy and the other hand stuck a finger up her ass. He moved them in and out until Maka came, insides tightening around his fingers and body spasm in uncontrollable pleasure.

She slumped against him, messy pigtails falling over his shoulders. He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her close, breathing softly into her ear. She moved to get more comfortable but stopped when Kid hissed under his breath. She realized, a little embarrassed, that poor Kid still had a raging hard-on that must be painful in the confines of his jeans.

"Let me help you with that," Maka said quietly, motioning to the problem.

"You don't have to do that Maka," Kid answered.

"I want to. Please?" she asked. After a moment of hesitation Kid nodded and Maka pushed him to the bed, all the while making her way down his stomach. She unhooked his belt and stuffed her fingers in the loops, pulling his black jeans down his legs.

He was wearing black boxers with white skulls on it, and Maka found it so cute she giggled. Kid blushed and said, "My father got them for me."

Maka smiled up at him. "They are adorable Kid, but not what I'm looking for." She reached into them and pulled out his member. It was a lot thicker than what Maka imagined. It sprung up from his silky boxers and she marveled in the soft and hot skin under her fingers.

Kid thought he would pass out as Maka ran her tongue up from the bottom of his shaft, up to the head. He moaned when she took the tip into her mouth, swirling around it with her tongue. She let go with a pop.

She took it into her mouth again, this time taking it as far as she could back down her throat, while using her hand to pump from the bottom and cup his balls. Kid lifted his head up to watch and almost came at the sight. Her pigtails were in disarray, her cheeks red and mouth full. He couldn't bring himself to care that she wasn't symmetrical.

As she continued Kid realized that he wouldn't last long. He grabbed her face gently in hands and lifted her head from his cock.

"May I, Maka?" he asked.

She nodded, and smiled slightly. He crawled towards her, and situated himself over her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it as he positioned his member at her entrance. He thrust in, keeping his lips on her hand as she panted. He wanted to wait until she adjusted to him, but it was becoming difficult.

Suddenly she squeezed his hand, permission to move. He pumped into her, one hand grabbing her hip and the other throwing one of her legs over his shoulder. She began to moan as his hand traveled up her stomach and cupped her breast, thumbing a nipple.

"Faster Kid!" She panted out and he complied, increasing his tempo.

"Maka, I want to try something," Kid hissed, "flip over." She did and he swiftly entered her from behind. The sensations were new for both of them, and overwhelming.

As Kid thrust harder into her, he hit her sweet spot and she came with a cry of his name. Kid bit the back of her neck hard, and the shuddering moan she gave pushed him over the edge as well, his cum filling her up to the brim.

He collapsed on top of her, gathered her into his arms and snuggled against her. They were still under her covers and Kid planned to stay there for the rest of the day.


End file.
